starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake
|fgcolor= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |birth= |death= |race=Terran |faction= Terran Confederacy (lapsed) Terran Dominion |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes= |job=Supply pilot (formerly) |family= |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Jake is a former supply pilot who went AWOL during a conflict, and attempted to colonize the planet of Goldilocks. He is panicky and impulsive, but also very shrewd and intelligent, with a firm attention for detail. History Surviving the War Jake was recruited into the Confederate Armed Forces (and later the Dominion Armed Forces), but upon looking at the mortality statistics was horrified at his chances for survival. He settled on being a supply pilot, which had the best chances of survival. During a transport operation, Jake was forced to ferry a teenage psychic for ghost training. However, she unleashed a psychic burst, marring the crew of the ship. Jake was one of those impacted, and from then on out he could sense the psychic noise surrounding other terrans, which would cause him pain. After seven years in the service Jake had his tour of duty extended. Jake, however, had been using this time to plot his desertion, and under the guide of looking for planets potentially infested by the zerg attempted to find a planet he could live on by himself. When his colony ship was ambushed, he set the evacuation alert, and after everyone had evacuated he warped away from the battle toward a planet he had discovered, a "just right" planet that he had named Goldilocks. Goldilocks Jake arrived on Goldilocks, and set a small one man colony at the base of one of the volcanic islands near the main continent. One night, he was awoken by a massive psychic scream. He sought out the source using probes and his vulture, but could never find what had caused it. One day, he was out searching for too long, and forgot that a massive superstorm was headed toward his island. He retreated into one of the lava tubes on the island, and used it as cover from the storm. However, when there he discovered the ruins of a protoss base in island's largest volcano, that had been destroyed by what seemed to be zerg. Jake then encountered a dark templar wandering the base named Lassatar, who spared him. Jake further wandered through, trying to find answers, when he encountered the zerg that had been experimented on in the volcano. He fought his was out, collapsing the cave on some zerglings, when a mutated ultralisk came after him. Lassatar slew the ultralisk using the same psionic lens that had mutated the zerg, and Jake used explosives to save the dark templar while he was stunned. Jake retreated back to his base camp. However, Lassatar was not done with him. He used the psionic lens to show Jake a full layout of the volcano, as well as where detonations could destroy the volcano and the overriding will to see the zerg here destroyed. Jake used MULEs to plant explosives near the zerg hive, and erupted the volcano. The hive was destroyed, and Lassatar gave him an acknowledgement as a farewell. Jake then decided to leave Goldilocks and return to human society. Personality and Traits Jake is an intelligent individual, with a streak of cowardice. His adjutant described him as one with high psychometric scores, but with a tendency toward impulsiveness. It spite of that, Jake was shown to be very calculating and careful when it came to his planning, spending years finding the perfect planet to colonize and from there spending days waiting for his adjutant to find the perfect area to colonize. When his back is against the wall, Jake is a skilled fighter who comes prepared should conflict arise. References Gerrold, David. "In The Dark." (May 02, 2013). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: In The Dark Accessed 2013-05-02. Category:Terran map and web characters Category:Terran pilots